The Divine Ultimate Saiyan
by kira00r
Summary: Zen-oh was currently destroying the universe with his attack, an accident happened when Goku and Vegeta grabbed onto the time machine to go back to the own timeline, but goku accidentally let go when traveling back, ending up in the world of High School DXD in the dimension Gap, meeting Great Red and Ophis fighting each other. How will the world of High School DXD handle the Goku?
1. The Divine Ultimate Saiyan Introduction

Introductions

Hi guys, this is basically my first crossover that i am going to write, so please guys, don't bad mouth me if i wrote it bad or any wrong words, you can write a comment or PM me so that i that i can know what i did wrong. So yeah, thats all from me and now on to introduce the crossover between GOKU from THE ALMIGHTY DRAGONBALL WORLD and the WONDERFUL and HAREM/ROMANCE HIGH SCHOOL DXD WORLD.

The Goku i am using now is from the timeline after the fight against Merged Zamasu, Zen-oh was destroying that universe with his attack, a accident happened when Goku and Vegeta grabbed onto the time machine to go back to the own timeline, but goku accidentally let go when traveling back, ending up in the world of High School DXD in the dimension Gap, meeting Great Red and Ophis fighting.

How will the World of High School DXD deal with someone that has planet busting power that surpasses everyone being, god or not in that world. And yes, Goku will have a harem of many girls that like him, but being the dense guy he is, how will the girls fight over him and how will he correct this corrupted world.

Look forward to Chapter one of the next upload of this story and any characters in the story do not belong to me but their original creators, i am just using them in my fictions.

Current strongest beings in the world are as follows: Based on Feats in the original story.

Universe buster level: Goku, Vegeta

1) Trihexa (666) / Great Red

2) Ophis / Lilth

3) Shiva

4) Indra

5) Lugh

6) Amaterasu

7) Sirzechs

8) Ajuka

9)Hades

10) Thor

Goku or Vegeta can basically one hand erase Trihexa, Great Red or Ophis from existence if wanted with only about 15% - 20% power in their base form only (not going super saiyan) because the others cant even stand if they go into super saiyan. And yes, I like them being so OP, so sorry to any one that does not like it.

Thats all from this introduction, look forward to chapter of the story and please comment if you like it. Thank your for reading it.


	2. Not a chapter, Questions and Answers

Not a chapter, Questions and Answers

I know some other writers and viewers has already asked me a few question about this story I'm going to make, so I am going to clear it out here.

First question as why I consider goku is OP is because yes I am using canon power level but only in his world but not in the DXD world, so yeah when you think about it, he is quite OP when no can easily destroy planets even in the top 10 strongest cannot do easily by themselves.

Second question is why I'm giving a harem to Goku as he is already married and is a grandfather already. Well you know Goku is the densest guy I ever seen and he doesn't know what is a kiss is when Vegeta asked him, and you know how the girls are in DXD, always trying to get into the strongest guys pants when they want him, so the girls can convince him and teach him about these stuffs. (You know what I mean guys.) And I am going to make he is stuck in this world but only can communicate with the Dragonball Super world in the future.

Third question is my story going fast forward in every chapter or not? Well about 90% of every chapters is going to be in details starting in season 01 of DXD when Issei is going to reincarnated. So expect my story is going to be long and will update 1 time within every 1 to 2 weeks as I have other works to do. (I have to apologize to you viewers first for the long update everytime.)

That's all for now and if you have any more questions for me to answers, please leave a comment or PM me if you like and expect chapter 01 of the story in these few days. Thank you very much for your supports.


	3. Chapter 01 - The Arrival of Goku

Chapter 01 – The Arrival of Goku

As for my opening song is using the Dragonball GT opening song - Dan Dan Kokoro Hikareteku Slowly, You're Capturing My Heart ( watch?v=iWf4x6HGu9w) (Because it's my favourite and sorry for anyone that does not like this song)

DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku Sono mabushii egao ni Hatenai kurayami kara tobidasou HOLD MY HAND

Kimi to deatta toki Kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotteita basho wo omoidashitanda Boku to odotte kurenai ka Hikari to kage no WINDING ROAD ima demo aitsu ni muchuu nano? Sukoshi dake furimukitakunaru youna toki mo aru kedo Ai to yuuki to hokori wo motte tatakau yo

DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku Kono uchuu no kibou no kakera Kitto daremo ga eien wo te ni iretai ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai furishitemo Hora kimi ni koishiteru Hatenai kurayami kara tobidasou HOLD YOUR HAND

Okotta kao mo tsukareteru kimi mo suki dakedo Anna ni tobashiteikite daijoubu ka na to omou Boku ha nanigenai shigusa ni furimawasareteru SEA SIDE BLUE Sore demo aitsu ni muchuu nano? Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni Futari no kaiwa ga kuruma no oto ni habamarete toori ni mau yo

DAN DAN kokoro hikareteku Jibun demo fushigi nandakedo Nanika aru to ichizu ni kimi ni denwa shitakunaru ZEN ZEN ki no nai furishitemo Kekkyoku kimi no koto dake miteita Umi no kanata he tobidasou yo HOLD MY HAND

* * *

Right after Goku fell into the dimension gap by accidentally letting go of the time machine when travelling back to his time, ending time in the dimension gap in High School DXD world. By that time, Zeno-OH has already destroyed future Trunks timeline and his universe, resulting that future Trunks must stay in Goku's timeline. (By the way, its not that bad that he must stay in Goku's timeline, at least he can stay with his father and his girlfriend together with his family, that's how I wish it would ended in the original anime.)

Goku's POV

Arrrrrrrgggggg that hurt and my head! Man that was rough and I should have hold the time machine tighter and now I have fallen to who knows where am I, said Goku. Goku is basically floating around in the dimension gap now and does not know where he is, so he begins to set himself straight and look around the gap. Where the hell am I anyway now? This place doesn't look like Earth, Supreme kai's planet or anywhere I know!? Maybe I will fly around this place and maybe find someone that can help me return to my place, said Goku. Goku starts to fly around in the dimension gap for about half an hours but still cannot find anybody, loosing hope fast but suddenly he detects two similar but different kinds of energy or ki further in the front, so he quickly flies forward to find the owners of the ki's.

Hmmmmm… what is these ki's I am feeling, it's not very strong, I bet Gohan can easily defeat them in his Super Saiyan or maybe Super Saiyan 2 form. Well, I will find out when I see it, said Goku. So he flies about a few minutes more and sees two figure arguing and fighting at the same time, so Goku's flies a few meters above them and start trying to draw their attention but fails.

Hey! Can you two stop fighting and listen to me for once! Aww man no use asking them to stop, maybe they will listen to me if I release a bit of my powers, so he release about 20% of his powers in his base form, said Goku. (Because going into Super Saiyan will probably crush them with his ki along.) They both stop fighting and face Goku but you can probably them shaking a little and have a bit of fear in their eyes when looking a Goku who is releasing this much power which clearly surpasses both of them in term of power. So will you two stop fighting and listen to me now, because I need some help now and I would be happy if you can help me, said Goku with his trademark smile.

Great Red & Ophis's POV

Who are you? And how can have this much power and how can you survive in the dimension gap? Said Great Red. Ophis said nothing but kept looking at Goku and thinking how to get Goku to help you defeat Great Red from her home and as she kept looking at Goku, her heart keeps beating faster and she doesn't know why.

Goku's POV

Well my name is Son Goku. As for your question, I don't know this place and why I can survive this place you called the dimension gap. As for my power, it is to get your attention because I called you a few times and you didn't answer, so I have to use some method to get your attention. And this is only about 20% of my power in base form, I think I have five more transformations after my base form but I am afraid you guys cannot handle my power, so now I only release a bit of my power.

Gread Red's POV

That's bullshit! No one can hold that much power, no matter they are gods are not.

Well I trained for a long time and battled a lot of strong foes and what do you mean a god? I am a full Saiyan with god ki's if I transformed into one of my final forms. Said Goku

What the hell is a Saiyan and what do you mean you can use god ki if you transformed? Asked Gread Red and Ophis together

Goku POV

Well I can explain to you what a saiyan is but not as detailed as my friend or another Saiyan Vegeta, so sit back as this will take a while to tell you my story and what is a saiyan.

Well from what I can tell you is a Saiyan is a race born on planet Vegeta, but now extinct and now only me and my friend Vegeta is left and a full blooded Saiyan. Our sons are only half saiyans half human, but still stronger than most other people we know. You may call us aliens because we were born from another planet or outer space compare to earth.

Now for my own story… He starts telling them that he Initially believed to have been born on Earth, he later learns that he is a member of an extraterrestrial warrior race called the Saiyans, which is also the reason for his superhuman strength, and his birth name is Kakarrot (or Kakarotto). As Goku grows up, he becomes the Earth's mightiest warrior and protects his adopted home planet from those who seek to harm it, and tells them about beating Friza, helping his son Gohan defeating Cell, killing Majin Boo, than his challenge against Lord Beerus and training with Whis, defeating a revive and stronger Golden Friza with his new Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form and finally ZenOH-sama killing Merged Zemasu, taking the whole universe with him.

And that's what happened before and the accident cause me to arrive here.

Great Red & Ophis's POV

After listening to him explaining to us about him and his world, me and Ophis's eyes are wide open with our mouth hanging down. Standing in front of them is probably the most powerful being, which clearing out class us in terms of power and strength even with Trihaxa combined with us. Though Great Red and Ophis together and the proof is now is that he is only releasing about 20% of his base form power and me and Ophis are trying to get up from the pressure. (They are almost pressed on the ground due to Gokus power and pressure.)

Goku looks at them struggling and knows what is wrong, so he stopped releasing his power and let them relax. Sorry for that and are you OK? Asked a concern Goku

Yeah I am fine now Goku-sama and don't worry about baka red, even if you crushed him, I am fine with it. Said Ophis

Fuck you of what you just said and if Goku-sama isn't here, I would already beat the hell out of you. Great Red yelled back at Ophis.

Why are you two calling me Goku-sama now, just call me Goku is fine by me and no need to add something else. I consider that we are fiends now. Said Goku while scratching the back of his head.

When Goku said that to us, I felt happy and smiled truly for the first time. I think now I have found my mate and he is really handsome and strong too, but I remembered that he told us that is has a family and a wife but I think his wife don't mind him having another mate or a harem like a being like him. Though Ophis smiling.

That's really kind of you Goku, every strong being I met is a jackass which want to challenge to a death battle but you are the first one to me which is not hostile to me. Said Great Red

I will have to agree this time to baka red for what he said about you Goku. Ophis said the same

Well thanks guys, but I want to ask what place is this? Its feels so weird here, but im guessing not everybody can survive this place? Asked Goku

That is correct Goku-san, this place that we are now is called the dimension gap. The Dimensional Gap is the gap that exists between the three worlds (Earth, Heaven, and the Underworld) and is considered a void world and by now only the three of us can survive this place but a lot of other beings tried to get here but failed all the time.

Oh I see but I don't really quite get what you are saying but putting that aside, you didn't really tell me your names and what are you?! Asked Goku

Oh sorry for not telling you about ourselves, I am known as Ophis and that giant stupid dragon is called Great Red. I am also known as the Infinite Dragon God, and Great Red, the True Dragon God. This place, the Dimensional Gap was originally my home to begin with as I was born here but is currently being occupied by Great Red because I wasn't here at that time, so he just took it for himself and that's why I am fighting him before you arrive so I can take it back. Telling Goku the satiation.

Hey you were gone for a really long and I suggest we can share this place but you wouldn't agree because I was being too noisy. Argue Great Red

Yes you were too noisy and I want silent, silent is my favourite and is my everything, so I want you out. Said Ophis emotionlessly.

(And so they argued on and on and on about the same thing all the time, and I couldn't get it?! The place is so big and why they couldn't move to different place in the void to live but stuck at this one place fighting?!)

Goku's POV

OK so stop arguing about the same thing all over again and I have a suggestion maybe that will help you both.

Alright, I'm eared, what do you suggest for us? Asked Great Red

Well I want ask you first, is this place really large?

Yes it is, the dimension gap has basically no ending and can fit anything. Said Ophis

So why don't you guys just go to different places in this gap, as you said this is place is so large and has no ending? Did you thought about this before you start fighting?!

Ophis and Great Red could only look at Goku and said nothing. (HaHa so the strongest being the the DXD is brainless)

Goku could only stare at them and thought " and people thought I was the stupid one-_- " . OK why don't you two start doing that now and find your own place in this place and if you have any problems, feel free to ask me to help you.

Oh shit we didn't thought about that idea before and now im feeling stupid.

Aren't you always stupid all the time baka red. Ophis said to Great Red.

Shut up little girl, I'm am not always stupid.

Yeah yeah yeah whatever baka red, I now need to find my place and silent, so why don't you just go away too. And goku-san, what are you going to do now as you are trap in the universe with us? And I don't mind you coming with me. Silently said Ophis to herself

Well I don't know but you said before there is a earth here too? Asked Goku

Yes I did, its where the humans live but other beings like going there due to different reasons. Why did you asked about earth? Do you want to go there?

Yes, because I also live on earth before I arrive here and I think it will be similar to my place.

Perfect thought Ophis because she can get to know Goku more and get him to be his mate and doesn't really like sharing too much. Well Goku-san I can go with you and keep you company all the time and can introduce you to the world as you never been to this earth before. Said ophis hoping Goku would accept.

Oh yeah that's a great idea ophis-chan, but is there any strong guys to fight when I arrive there? Asked Goku.

There is a lot of strong beings like gods, angels, devil, fallen angel and many more but they are nothing compare to you goku-san, including us. But you never know what will happen, so I can at least advise you try and go there, and beware some of them may be hostile towards you, especially with this girl Ophis being with you because alot of people are scared of Great Red.

Goku POV

Well you look so cute and small, why would people be scared of you? Is it your people that they are scared of you? Said Goku to Ophis make her blush.

Ophis smiled and replied, yes goku-san, because of my power of infinity and one of the strongest being here but some are stupid enough to take me on, kill me or take my powers away.

Aww that's so sad but don't worry Ophis-chan, as long you are with me, I can promise you that no one will hurt you unless they can get though me but I doubt that will happen soon.

I know you will my mate. Said Ophis and Great Red laugh at Goku

Goku has a confused face and asked: what is a mate?

Ophis replied Goku with a straight face: a mate is someone very close to each other or something like lovers and willing to spend their life's together, I know you have a wife and children's but I hope you will give me a change to be with you and get to know each other more and you don't know if you will get back to you world.

Goku doesn't understand much but he think he will give her a change because he can search other feelings and tell she doesn't have any friends or anyone who cares about her. Sure I think give it a try if I don't know much about mates. Said Goku and hoping ChiChi wont get angry at him if can go back home.

Ophis smiled and fly to Goku and wrap her arms around him feeling his strong and big muscles, imagining some dirty thoughs to herself.

Well now can you tell me what places that I can go on earth?

There is a lot of places on earth that involve different fractions, like I told you before devil, angel, fallen angel or other god relate ones but I still recommend you to hold in your power unless things become complicated but knowing them, they won't get on your bad side unless they want to die. But I want to know what where do you prefer to go? asked Great Red

Well first somewhere where is strong people that I can fight or corrupted places that I can help the people there. Answered Goku

Hmmmmmm, you can try the Shinto fraction first but most of them are good people…..Awww yes, you can go the the Greek fraction first because some of the gods are very arrogant and stupid, thinking they are most powerful like their leader, Zeus and their god of war, Ares. Such Arrogant gods but not worth our time to kill.

Yes, I agree with baka red, lets pay them a visit Goku-san. Ophis agreed all.

Ok if you both say so, but where are in and how can I go there?

They are on a place called Mount Olympus, there is a barrier around it but with Goku-san and Ophis power, I doubt it can do another to you and Ophis. Here, I opened a portal straight to Mount Olympus and I can they are having a meeting again on stupid stuffs. How about you two go on and give them a surprise and correct them of their arrogant ways, I would love to watch them pee on they pants HAHAHAHAHAHHA, said Great Red and laugh loudly.

Goku and Ophis sweat dropped but said thank you to Great Red and hope they can meet again. And so Goku and Ophis fly though the portal leading them to Mount Olympus.

* * *

That's all from chapter 01 guys, sorry for the few words or writing methods compare to you guys, I'm just starting to write and I also have university work to do, so yeah I apologize and hope you can keep on supporting me and I promise I will keep on improving on later on chapters. And oh yeah my nickname or pen name is called kira00r or just call me author-san in fanfiction, and now lets welcome out guest from other anime's or fanfictions. Let's first welcome Neptune, Noire, Blanc and Vert from Hyper Dimension Neptunia… HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!? Oppps yeah I forgot to mention Nepgear also, sorry.

The door opened and they came in. Wow this place is so awesome, so big and so nice . Said Netune and hugged me. (Childhood friends but with a crush on me and calls me husband)

Wow thanks Neptune and sorry for that Nepgear-chan.

I'm still a little mad but it's allright kira00r-kun, I will forgive you if you go on a date with me. Said Nepgear quietly but the girls heard her.

Hey don't take advantage of the situation, I also want to go out with him….. wait that's not what I mean, I mean you just can't go out with him along because you guys may do bad things to him. Said Noire blushing with a red face.

HA you just the same pigtails. Said Blanc

Say what you flat chest girl! So you really want me to kill you right now!

How dare you say that, ok I'm so going to end you right now so that kira00r doesn't need to deal with one more stupid girl now. Said Blanc readying her big axe.

While they are arguing, Vert just hugged me from behind.

What are you doing Vert!? I said blushing because of her big melons pressed on my back.

Oh nothing, just to hug you because it's been quite some time and you haven't contacted me. Said Vert with faked tears.

You know I have been crazy busy lately, but sorry for not contacting you.

Oh its alright if you make up with me with a kiss, right… said Vert very close to my lips.

Hey what the hell are you doing to him, you melon chest! Shouted Noire and Blanc

Oh nothing just a friendly kiss of close friends. Said Vert.

Hey that's my job as his wife. Said Neptune.

You are not his(my) wife. Said all of us

Oh don't be shy, just admit it my husband, don't need to mind the other jealous girls and I know they want to steal you from me. Said Neptune

They just keep on arguing and I just sweat dropped. OK guys stop it, we here today about my new fanfiction.

They stopped and look and at me and Nepear replied, oh yes sorry for what we did readers.

Well I think its quite good with you only being a beginner, maybe I will help you out. Said Blanc

Thank you much Blanc. I said making her blush

(Look at my watch) Speaking of which, we should probably wrapped up this segment of this chapter. Ummm… tell you what, lets have sisters, Neptune and Nepgear wrap this up.

So me and Nepgear are going to finnish up this chapter? Awsome! (turns to readers), read and review this story, please.

And look for forward to the next chapter, The Olympian meets the Supreme Beings. Said Nepgear.

(point to exit) Come on guys lets go and eat something, I'm really starving now and (points to Naptune) no pudding now -_-

Awww man….. whined Neptune

Me, Neptune, Nepgear, Blanc, Noire and Vert leaves the area.


End file.
